The New-Blood: The Horror of Truth
The New-Blood: The Horror of Truth is the second chapter of Damian Porter's story in the world of the Olympians; taking place a few weeks afterward, it shows how Damian went from hero to zero with two weeks, some gossip and a spiteful Drew Tanaka. Two weeks after Damian's first quest, he's now an outcast at camp: Drew overheard Damian learning that Gaea was his mother, and one long chain of gossip later, Damian was getting bullied and tormented so badly, even his home in the Hermes cabin wasn't safe anymore despite Connor Stoll doing the best to help him. But he could change their opinion, if he goes on the next quest to stop Pandora. Characters *'Damian Porter' - In the two weeks' span that took place between Child of the Earth and Horror of Truth, Damian went from a celebrated hero to a hated outcast; little did he know when he learned from Chiron that Gaea was his mother, Drew Tanaka of Aphrodite's Cabin overheard, and wasted no time in spreading the once-secret over camp. Now pretty much every camper hates him, save for the people who actually were friends with him (Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner and others); he feels so unwelcome, he moved out of the Hermes Cabin and into one of the Big House's spare rooms. And his next quest isn't gonna fix it, either, but he doesn't know because he hasn't been yet. *'Tyson' - Percy Jackson's little brother, Tyson the cyclops is big-hearted, super-strong and captain of the Honor Guard at Olympus; he's also got a harpy, Ella, for a girlfriend. *'Ella' - An unusually pretty harpy with an eccentric demeanor and an eidetic memory, Ella was a protected guest of Camp Jupiter for a long time, due to her memorizing the Sibylline Books of Rome word-for-word; now accompanying Damian and her boyfriend Tyson the cyclops on his quest to find out Pandora's next move, Ella may get a nice meal out of it as well. *'Pandora' - The first woman made to curse humanity along with the Titan Epimetheus, Pandora was corrupted by the very plagues she unleashed, causing her to loathe the Olympian Gods after they basically used her; after revealing herself to be the true mastermind in the last chapter, she's turned out to have assembled an alliance of mortals and monsters called the Truthsayers, determined to "reveal the lies the Gods have been keeping secret from humanity for eons." *'Circe' - The seductive goddess that kept a resort/spa on her Island Aeaea, Circe has been turning unlucky men into guinea pigs for years, until Percy Jackson's journey in the Sea of Monsters screwed up her home and scattered her servants (including Reyna and Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, the former becoming Praetor of the Roman Legion and the latter becoming queen of the Amazons); now aligning with Pandora, Circe's magicks have helped the dark maiden sway the minds of hundreds of mortals across the world. Story From Hero to Zero The book opens two weeks after the events of the last one, on a morning where Damian moved out of the Hermes cabin: during the two weeks between the events, Damian's divine parent was quickly revealed to the whole camp in a span of days (it was Gaea, the Earth Mother and the one who tried to wipe out the camp) and he quickly went from a celebrated hero to a hated pest among campers; though there were plenty of people who tried to help him best they could (Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner among them), many of them cruelly outcast him from the camp, to where he didn't even feel at home in the Hermes cabin where he stayed for the past 6 years. All in all, he was very miserable, even though Chiron and Mr. D were willing to keep him in the Big House so he could have a place to sleep, though many people wanted him to sleep outside in the woods; Damian still hung out with Katie and Connor, though he faced a lot of disdain from other campers, Drew Tanaka especially. Being perpetually depressed didn't help matters, either; but then Pandora's minions started to become noticably more active in the world, prompting the Olympians to call for a quest among the campers to see who would stop Pandora's latest scheme. Naturally, Damian sees this as his opportunity to make the camp appreciate him and is one of the first to sign on, but surprisingly Percy's little brother Tyson also signs up as well, due to him spending time at camp on some downtime; in the end, Damian ends up losing the quest race to Tyson, further depressing him, but Tyson cheers him up by inviting him along to help on his first quest, along with Ella the harpy, since Tyson was her boyfriend. Circe's Scheme Heading out to St. Louis, Missouri, Damian first decided that they should stop for something to eat, since Missouri barbecue was rumored to be great; one pig's worth of barbecue later, they started tracking down any hideouts Pandora would be using in her endeavors. Things were slow-going until they spotted a manticore heading toward the "bad side of town". (More Coming Soon) Closing In Bittersweet Prophecy The corrupted one unites 7 others With fathers, sisters, mothers, brothers To expose the truth to mortal minds But really forge chains that bind A massive battle will raise the feared And clouded views shall be cleared. Chapters #I live in Camp Tartarus #I try to get a New Quest #A Cyclops Helps Me Out #The Roman Legion crashes a Party #We meet Pandora's little Band # # #My Old Bully Shakes my Hand #We head to my Brother's Old House #I Fail... Miserably #Myths are now Real Category:The New-Blood Series Category:Books